Gethers
Gethers was the name of the children's game show block on El TV Kadsre 2. It was originally known as "El TV Kadsre Cartoons" (1968-1975), "Children on El TV Kadsre" (1968-1975), "El TV Kadsre for Cartoons" (1975-1993), "El TV Kadsre for Children" (1975-1988), "El TV Kadsre for Kids" (1988-1997) & "ETVKK" (1997-2001). Format Presenters Games Main article: Gethers/List of Games Programmes 2000s * The Adrenaline Project (2007-2009) * Atomic Betty (2006-2010) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008-2009) * Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia (2009-2010) * Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2009-2012) * Beyblade (2002-2003) * Beyblade G-Revolution (2004-2005) * Beyblade V-Force (2003-2004) * Biker Mice from Mars (2007-2009) * Braceface (2002-2006) * Bratz (2005-2008) * Captain Flamingo (2006-2011) * Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-lot (2007-2008) * Chaotic (2006-2010) * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (2005-2006) * Code Lyoko (2004-2008) * The Cramp Twins (2002-2006) * Cubix: Robots for Everyone (2001-2004) * Di-Gata Defenders (2007-2009) * DinoSquad (2007-2008) * Dinosaur King (2007-2010) * Dork Hunters from Outer Space (2008-2010) * Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) * F-Zero GP Legend (2004-2005) * Fighting Foodons (2002-2003) * Fred's Head (2008) * Funky Cops (2003-2010) * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (2005-2006) * Gadget and the Gadgetinis (2001-2003) * George of The Jungle (2007-2008) * GoGoRiki (2008-2012) * Gormiti: The Lords of Nature Return! (2009-2011) * Groovers (2001-2005) * Growing Up Creepie (2006-2008) * Horrid Henry (2006-present) * Horseland (2006-2008) * Huntik: Secrets & Seekers (2009-2010) * Johnny Test (2005-2014) * Kenny the Shark (2003-2006) * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (2002-2006) * League of Super Evil (2009-2012) * Loonatics Unleashed (2005–2007) * Magi-Nation (2007-2010) * Magical DoReMi (2005-2010) * Martin Mystery (2004-2007) * Mew Mew Power (2005-2006) * Monster Allergy (2006-2010) * Monster Buster Club (2008-2009) * Monster Rancher (2001-2003) * ¡Mucha Lucha! (2002-2005) * Noonbory and the Super Seven (2009) * Oggy and the Cockroaches (2001-present) * One Piece (2004-2005) * Planet Sketch (2006-2009) * Pokémon (2001-present) * Pretty Cure (2004-present) * Princess Natasha (2003-2006) * RollBots (2009) * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (2006-2008) * Shaman King (2003-2005) * Skunk Fu! (2007-2008) * SKWOD (2006) * Sonic X (2003-2006) * Space Goofs (2001-2011) * Stargate Infinity (2002-2003) * Strawberry Shortcake (2003-2008) * Super Duper Sumos (2002-2003) * Sushi Pack (2007-2009) * Team Galaxy (2006-2007) * Teen Titans (2009-2012) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) (2003-2009) * The Amazing Spiez! (2009-2012) * Tiny Toon Adventures (2009-2011) * Tom and Jerry Tales (2006-2008) * Totally Spies! (2002-2015) * Trollz (2005-2006) * Ultimate Muscle (2002-2004) * Ultra Q: Dark Fantasy (2006) * Ultraman 80 (2001-2002) * Ultraman Cosmos (2005-2006) * Ultraman Dyna (2003-2004) * Ultraman Gaia (2004-2005) * Ultraman Max (2007-2008) * Ultraman Mebius (2008-2009) * Ultraman Nexus (2006-2007) * Ultraman Tiga (2002-2003) * Viva Piñata (2006-2009) * What's New Scooby-Doo (2002-2006) * Will and Dewitt (2007-2008) * Winx Club (2004-2007) * Xiaolin Showdown (2003-2006) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (2008-2012) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters (2006) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (2001-2006) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2006-2008) 2010s * Animaniacs (1993) (2012-2017) * Animaniacs (2020) * Almost Naked Animals * Atomic Puppet * Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010-2011) * Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2011-2012) * Bakugan Battle Planet (2018-present) * Barbie Dreamtopia * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2015-2018) * Beware the Batman (2013-2014) * Beyblade Burst * Beyblade Burst Evolution * Beyblade Burst Turbo * Beyblade: Metal Fury * Beyblade: Metal Fusion * Beyblade: Metal Masters * Beyblade: Shogun Steel * BeyWarriors: BeyRaiderz * BeyWarriors: Cyborg * BeyWheelz * Bunnicula (2016-2019) * Camp Lakebottom * Chuck's Choice * Code Lyoko: Evolution * Cosmic Quantum Ray * Danger Mouse (2015) (2016-present) * DC Super Hero Girls (2015) (2015-2019) * DC Super Hero Girls (2019) (2019-present) * Detention (2018-2019) * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz * El Chavo * Freakazoid! (2014-2016) * Gormiti Nature Unleashed * Green Eggs and Ham (2019-present) * Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012-2013) * Histeria! (2017-2019) * Inspector Gadget (2015) * Jar Dwellers SOS * The Jungle Book * Justice League Action (2016-2018) * Legend Quest * The Legendaries * Lego Nexo Knights * LoliRock * Looney Tunes Cartoons * MAD (2010-2013) * Max Steel * Mecard * Miraclous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir * Monsuno (2012-2014) * Neo Ultra Q (2014) * Niko and the Sword of Light * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * Pinky and the Brain (2014-2017) * Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain (2017-2018) * PINY: Institute of New York (2017-2019) * Redakai: Conquer the Kairu * Rekkit Rabbit * Road Rovers (2015-2016) * Rocket Monkeys * Scary Larry * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-2013) * Scooby-Doo and Guess Who? (2019-present) * SheZow * Sidekick * Sonic Boom * Strange Hill High (2013-2014) * Tai Chi Chasers (2011-2012, 2017-2018) * Taz-Mania (2010-2014) * Team Hot Wheels * Teen Titans Go! (2013-present) * The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2014) * The Plucky Duck Show (2011) * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (2014-2018) * The Tom and Jerry Show (2014-present) * ThunderCats (2011-2012) * ThunderCats Roar * Toon Jukebox (2013-present) * Transformers: Cyberverse * Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle * Ultra Q: Dark Fantasy * Ultraman Geed * Ultraman Ginga * Ultraman Ginga S * Ultraman NEO * Ultraman Orb * Ultraman Orb: The Origin Saga * Ultraman R/B * Ultraman X * Ultraseven X * Unikitty! (2017-present) * Wabbit/New Looney Tunes (2015-present) * Wacky Races (2017) (2017-2020) * Waynehead (2015-2016) * Yabba-Dabba Dinosaurs! * Young Justice (2010-2013) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V * Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal * Zak Storm Narrator from the promos, bumpers & trailers * JP Revee (2001-present) * Mike Pollock (2002-2019) See also * Listings Category:El TV Kadsre Category:El TV Kadsre 2 Category:El Kadsre Category:ETVKK